


What a stress relief !

by Keikaashi



Category: Your turn to die, yttd, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: And used like once, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Good for them, Its small, M/M, NSFW, Smut, i love keiji so much im big sou kinnie, my first time writing smut so be easy on me 👉👈, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Sou and Keiji have been apart all day, investigating. But when they finally get back together, things get real wild.
Relationships: Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Shinogi Keiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	What a stress relief !

“Sou. You in here?” Keiji called out as he opened the door of the other’s room. Sou peeked over his shoulder, as he was laying on his stomach reading. He waved his hand a bit before going back to his book, not moving from his spot. Keiji walked over, closing the door as he did so. He sat next to the boy, watching him closely.  
  
”Have you been waiting for me?” He asked, reaching over to slip his fingers into Sou’s hair. Sou hummed in response, still not moving. Keiji played with his hair a bit more before sliding his hand down Sou’s neck slowly and into his shirt. “Your scarf and beanie are off..”  
  
Sou shivered at the touch, closing his book and turning to face Keiji. “Well, i don’t plan on sleeping with them on.”  
  
Keiji chuckles softly, watching his fingers slowly graze Sou’s shoulders and collarbones. Sou whimpered softly, slipping into Keiji’s lap.  
  
”Have you eaten today? You look a bit pale. More so than usual.” Keiji said huskily, pulling Sou closer. Sou’s breath hitched and he stumbled with his words a bit, stuttering out sounds. “Y-Yeah, I did. Ms Sara made me eat. I was going to skip again today.”  
  
Keiji clicked his tongue, slipping his fingers under Sou’s shirt. “You shouldn’t skip, Sou.”  
  
”I-I know...” Sou pressed his hips into Keiji and exhaled, his breath beginning to get faster. He slipped his arms around the blonde, gripping the back of his vest. “God... Why are you being so touchy tonight?”  
  
Keiji slipped his head into the crook of Sou’s neck, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone. “No reason.”  
  
Sou clicked his tongue, pressing his fingers into Keiji’s back. He tugged on his vest, and glared. “Well start taking these off, big boy.”  
  
Keiji looked at him before chuckling, running his nails down Sou’s hips lightly. “Oh but, I like teasing you. So that can wait.”  
  
Sou’s breath hitched and he whimpered, huffing in the blonde face. “Stop being so difficult! You aren’t even hard!” He forcefully placed his palm on Keiji’s pants, kneading his dick softly. The blonde exhaled, nipping at Sou’s earlobe. He blew on the lobe, sending shivers down Sou’s spine. “You really are too blunt sometimes.” He breathed into the boy’s ear, causing him to arch into the blonde slightly.  
  
Sou pressed onto his bulge hard, groaning. “Don’t toy with me!”  
  
Keiji gripped Sou’s hips and reached behind him, moving the book aside. He swiftly pushed Sou back onto the pillows behind him and placed the other’s legs around his waist. Sou blinked up at him, a blush spreading against his face as the man above him smirked.  
  
”Toy with you? I’m not toying with you, my dear Sou.” Keiji stroked Sou’s face gently, bringing his face close to close the gap between them. Sou kissed back hungrily, slipping his arms around the other and gripping his clothes. God, he waited so long for this. Too long.  
  
They spent all day separated, the others pushing him away from their activities. Sou had finished his needed investigations early, with the help of Kanna and had stayed in his room for the majority of the day, until Sara forced him to eat with everyone. But even then he couldn’t be with the one he reaally wanted.  
  
Sou was knocked out his thoughts as Keiji slipped a hand under his shirt to flick a nipple. Keiji watched him, pulling and squeezing the nub under his fingertips. Sou let out a mewl, arching his back. “K-Keiji.. just get on with it already..”  
  
Keiji stayed silent, lifting the shirt to flick his tongue up the boy’s chest. Sou blushed deeply, his hands moving up to cover his face.  
  
He’ll never get used to this embarrassment he always felt.  
  
The man above him licked and pulled at the sensitive nubs, earning mewls and whimpers from Sou. “Keiji! Come on!” He tightened his legs and tried unbuttoning the other’s vest. He fumbled with the buttons before pulling it off, throwing it on the floor. He began to fumble with the buttons of Keiji’s shirt before Keiji bit at his nipple and he yelped, stopping in his tracks. “Fuck that hurt! Asshole!”  
  
Keiji looked up, kissing his nose. “I’m sorry, Sou..” He breathed and Sou melted. “I-It’s okay...”  
  
Keiji kissed him softly, beginning to pull Sou’s shirt up over his head. Sou finally got the buttons undone and threw Keiji’s shirt to the side too, staring the the other’s chest. It always took him _hard_ seeing Keiji shirtless. It filled him with warmth all over, all the blood rushing to his dick.  
  
He ran his hands down the other’s chest, gripping his biceps and pushing himself up to kiss him. Keiji gladly returned the kiss, beginning work at the boy’s pants.  
  
Sou fumbled with Keiji’s pants before blushing shyly. “K-Keiji, could you...um...?” He pointed and Keiji looked down before laughing.  
  
”Of course.” He slipped out his pants and pushed them aside, throwing Sou’s aside as well. Sou kicked his underwear off quickly, eyeing the blonde’s. Keiji smirked and slipped his hand around the boy’s dick, rubbing up and down slowly. Sou gasped, biting his lip. “K-Keiji! Ah, mmh, go faster..”  
  
Keiji ignored him, pressing his thumb against the tip. “Faster? But i’m not done teasing you yet.”  
  
Sou gripped his arms, pressing his palms into his biceps. “Keiji, please..!”  
  
”Well, if you insist.” Keiji sped up his motions slightly, watching Sou begin to buck his hips.  
  
”Ah, Keiji! More, faster, ngh!”  
  
Keiji moved faster, Sou immediately arching into his touch. “K-Keiji, nnghah!”  
  
Keiji leaned down, slipping his mouth around Sou’s dick, beginning to suck as he rubbed quickly. Sou moaned loudly, gripping his hair. He tightened his legs around the other and curled his toes, arching into Keiji. Keiji bobbed his head as he sucked and rubbed and soon Sou came into his mouth with a strangled moan.  
  
Keiji wiped his mouth, sitting up and pulling his boxers off. Sou panted, watching him with half lidded eyes. “I’m going to prepare you okay?” Keiji said, reaching over for the bottle of lube in Sou’s drawer. Sou nodded dazedly.  
  
Keiji squeezed some onto his fingers and slipped them into Sou slowly. Sou gasped, arching his back. He rocked his hips against the blonde’s fingers, drooling rolling down his cheek. “Keiji, i..ah.. i stretched it already just put it in..”  
  
Keiji looked at him, smiling softly and kissing his lips gently. “No can do, baby.. I don’t want to tear anything.”  
  
Sou mewled softly and wrapped his arms around Keiji’s neck, lifting his ass a bit. “G-Give it to me, mr policeman. I’m ready..”  
  
Keiji stopped, looking at Sou before smirking and slipping his fingers out. He squeezed lube onto his dick and rubbed it all over before lifting Sou’s hips and positioning himself. “Ready? I’m going in.”  
  
Sou nodded, holding his breath. Keiji slipped his tip in slowly, Sou’s breath hitching. Keiji pushed in more before stopping, letting Sou adjust. Sou gripped his hair, smirking up at the man. He pushed his hips back, causing Keiji to groan. “Go on, big man.”  
  
Keiji pulled out and slammed into Sou, causing him to moan loudly. “Oh, Keiji! Yes, ah! Oh fuck!” 

  
Keiji continued slamming into the other, groaning his name. Sou curled his toes, gripping the sheets under him with one hand. “Mm, fuck! Keiji! Keiji! Keiji, anh, shit!”  
  
”Sou, baby, you’re so cute~” Keiji kissed his nose, rocking his hips. Sou forced out a laugh, pushing his hips into the thrusts. “Don’t get all, ah!, don’t get all lovey now!” 

  
A thrust hit Sou right where he likes it, sending a ripple of feeling through him causing a strangled moan to come out. He gripped Keiji and the sheets for dear life, pushing his hips more. “Keiji, keijikeijikeijikeiji, right there! Hit it harder, harder harder fuck ah!”  
  
Keiji thrusted harder, the bed creaking under them. Sou pushed his head back into the pillow, his body shaking. “Oh fuck yes, oh daddy! Keiji, fuck me, yes mmh yeeees~!”  
  
Keiji slammed against him, biting his lip. Sou tightened around him, pulling his head down into his neck. Keiji began leaving hickeys on the skin in front of him.  
  
”Sou, baby, i’m gonna-“  
  
”Me too, me too keiji! Keep going, ah ah!”  
  
Keiji went faster, suddenly exploding in the man under him. Sou came soon after with a loud moan, gripping the blonde’s shoulders.  
  
The two laid there, panting. After they rode their highs, Keiji pulled out and stood, heading into the bathroom to clean up. Sou laid in the bed a few minutes more, his body shaking with overstimulation. Soon, he shakily stood to go wash up too.  
  
Keiji kissed his ear, slipping an arm around Sou’s waist. “You were pretty loud, hm?”  
  
Sou nudged him. “And you were rougher than usual. What are you, stressed? Don’t bruise me.”  
  
Keiji laughed, walking out the bathroom and slipped his boxers back on. “I could never. Your skin is too delicate.”  
  
Sou hissed. “Hey!”  
  
Keiji laughed, slipping into bed. “Hurry up and come here. I’m tired.”  
  
Sou huffed and walked over, slipping his underwear on too. He slipped in under the covers, cuddling up to Keiji’s chest. He kissed his throat, arms slipping around his waist.  
  
”I love you.” Keiji said into his hair, his eyes closing.  
  
”I love you too.” Sou said, before drifting off too.  
  
Those two may have gotten a good rest but the others definitely didn’t.


End file.
